millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Azusa Miura
|autograph= Azusa_Autograph.png }} あずさ|Miura Azusa}} is one of the original characters of THE iDOLM@STER series. She is voiced by Chiaki Takahashi. Appearance Azusa has red eyes and short, dark blue hair which is parted in the middle. She has a sickle-like cowlick which sticks out from the middle-part of her hair. Personality Miura Azusa is known to be the "big sister-type" character. At the age of 21, she had just graduated from junior college when she decided to debut as an idol. Azusa is somewhat of a light-headed and slow-paced character and does not like being rushed. She also does not like spicy food and gets motion sickness easily. Azusa is mentally challenged when it comes to directions, always finding herself lost no matter what, even when having directions or a map and compass. Once, she even ended up in another province one day from taking the wrong train. Azusa loves to watch drama shows and reading magazine articles on fortunetelling, and she sometimes thinks of her own fortunes and shares her ideas with the other idols. Azusa also likes to chat with her friends on the phone; her best friend, also her childhood friend's name is Tomomi. Azusa is also a flirty character from time to time, occasionally hitting on the Producer. Background Azusa's family consists of herself, her parents, and her grandparents living with her as well. She gets along very well with her mother, hence the reason why the mother frequently makes Azusa upset by criticizing her to act her age, and to stop relying on her parents for the rest of her life. Azusa's sole reason why she debuts as an idol is to find her "special destined person" in her life. Relationships Appelations Etymology Quotes Stats Trivia *Azusa hates nothing more than to be touched inappropriately because she works very hard to maintain her body in shape for a specific reason. *Though no one knows where she got it from or how Azusa knows how to joint lock people. *Azusa will deeply hate anyone who bad-mouths Producer. *Other than the Producer, Azusa is the only one who is always on Chihaya Kisaragi's good side, much like the relationship between Hibiki Ganaha and Yayoi Takatsuki. Azusa is very attached to Chihaya, and surprisingly, Chihaya seems to like her attention. *Azusa's hair color has changed quite a bit in the games. The arcade game gave Azusa black hair. When it was exported to Xbox 360, it was given a blue shade, but the SP series made her hair purple colored. It has since returned to being blue in THE iDOLM@STER 2nd Vision series. *The anime series, Mirai Nikki featured a sign in a train station, depicting Azusa in her Episode 08 wedding dress advertising a bridal fair. *Azusa's bust size (F91) is often confused by fans as F91 Gundam. *Azusa's sickle-shaped cowlick is a point of comedy in fanworks, due to its nature to clip outside of headwear objects like hats. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:765PRO ALLSTARS Category:Angel Stars